A Friend in Need
by wallACEwho
Summary: Clois: When Chloe finds Clark in a rut after another visit from Lana she calls Lois to get him out of it. What could a movie night and a romantic dinner result in.


Authors Note: I own nothing. However if someone is selling the Smallville writers let me know so I can put my offer in.

Okay I started this on the 28th of December and its now the 6th of January so this is officially the longshot that has taken the longest time to write (the fact I wasn't home for a week between those dates is neither here nor there.)

Happy Reading

**A Friend in Need **

As Chloe ascended the stairs to Clark's loft she could hear the familiar soft thump of a ball hitting the opposite wall. Reaching the top she saw Clark slumped against the couch flinging a baseball around. While Chloe didn't know when it had happened (knowing Clark and his moods it could have been anything from several hours to several days ago) the signs all pointed to an appearance by Hurricane Lana.

"Hey Clark" she said quietly moving to sit next to him.

He looked up the circles under his eyes confirming his lack of sleep "Hey Chloe"

"So I heard Lana was back in town."

He nodded "yeah. She came by."

The petite blonde put an arm around the farm boy's shoulder "want to talk about it."

"No" Clark shook his head vigorously "I'll be okay. I just need time to think about stuff." He turned a fake smile plastered across his face "so how's the Planet."

Chloe breathed before telling him about all the goings on at the newspaper. After that they moved onto other topics and before too long a whole hour had flown by. "I'd better go" Chloe said looking at her watch "I have to meet a contact soon."

Clark frowned "Okay" he murmured before picking up the baseball again "see you later."

Chloe put a reassuring hand on his shoulder "speak to you later." With that she returned to the yard. As soon as she was outside and out of Clarks (superhuman) earshot she whipped out her phone and hit speed dial

"Hey" she whispered once the other person had picked up.

"Hey Chloe" the voice replied

"Look I've just been to see Clark. Lana's been round and despite saying he's alright he looks like."

"Someone just told him there's no Santa."

"Precisely. Could you come over I have to meet with a contact."

The voice was silent for a few seconds before replying "sure. I'll come straight round."

"Thanks"

"Anytime."

* * *

Half an hour later Clark heard another person slowly making their way up the stairs to his "Fortress of Solitude". Looking up he saw a familiar frame standing at the top of the steps.

"Hey Smallville" the person said.

"Hey Lois" Clark replied "What you doing here."

"What a girl can't visit her best friend." Clark cocked an eyebrow causing Lois to sigh "alright Chloe rang me and asked if I could come over as she was worried about you."

Clark looked away "well thanks but I'm fine. Feel free to go back to whatever you were doing."

Lois shook her head before turning back towards the stairs "fine" she muttered "see you later."

Half an hour later Clark wandered back into his living room to find Lois on the sofa nursing a cup of coffee. "I thought you left" he said quietly sitting opposite her."

"Yeah well I decided to stick around." Her face suddenly softened "come on Smallville it can't be that bad. I mean it's only Lana."

Clark sighed and let his head fall into his hands "that's the point. Everytime I think I've got past her she comes swanning back and I'm back where I started."

Lois took his hand "so what did she have to say."

"She wanted to let me know she was going to be around for a week or so and she's staying at the Lexor Hotel in Metropolis."

Lois stood up and pulled out her cell phone "give me two minutes" she said moving into the corner. Clark watched her dial number and began speaking to someone on the other end. "Jeremy yeah its Lois….Could you do me a favour…..That's right Lana Lang…..just ring me on my cell if you find anything…..thanks." She shut the cell phone and returned to the couch. "Right Smallville" she said picking up her empty mug "you choose a film and I'll go make the popcorn."

Clark looked shocked again "What?"

Lois put the mug down before putting her hands on her hips "look Smallville I'm not in the business of leaving my friends to mope so get on with finding a movie."

Clark smiled for the first time in a few hours "will do. Any preferences."

"Nothing romantic" Lois called back sashaying into the kitchen. Looking up Clark was gob smacked at the sight of Lois' behind in her jeans. No wonder Oliver had been crazy about her.

She returned a few minutes later bearing a large bowl full of popcorn. "So what did you choose."

He held up a case "Top Gun."

Lois smiled "you know me so well."

* * *

A few hours later the pair sat on the couch watching the credits for the first of the Die Hard's scrawl down the screen. Lois was snuggled up against Clark's side her arms wrapped around his torso and her head on his chest. Clark meanwhile was leaning against the cushions with his head on top of Lois'. He wasn't exactly sure how they had got into this position but it was comfortable and he was in no rush to move.

Suddenly Lois yawned and sat up to stretch. "Well I suppose I'd better get going" she muttered reaching for her boots.

Clark looked downcast "You could always" he began

He was interrupted by the ringing of Lois' cell phone. Answering it she moved into the corner once more "Jeremy….she's going where….what time….thanks…..yeah I owe you a caramel macchiato…see you soon."

Clark looked up "same guy from earlier"

Lois nodded "contact. He got me some information" she shook her head "you were saying"

Clark gulped "you could always stay here if you want. It's a long drive back to yours."

Lois began to protest before yawning again "okay" she said finally "but just for tonight."

Clark smiled before walking upstairs to make sure the bed was okay and grab a blanket. On the way back he passed Lois "night" he whispered. Before he could stop himself he dropped a light kiss on her forehead "thanks for coming over." With that he hurried downstairs.

Lois stood for several minutes a look of utter shock on her face. "Night" she called eventually before bolting for Clark's room.

Later that night Clark got up and made his way to the bathroom. When he had finished he walked still half asleep to his bedroom and forgetting about his visitor pulled back the covers and climbed in. Within minutes he was fast asleep.

Early the next morning Clark woke to find himself snuggled against a sleeping Lois. _"How did I get here"_ he thought but that was quickly chased away by the feeling of exactly how right this felt. _"Stop it"_ Clark thought shaking his head _"its Lois remember."_

At the same time Lois awoke to find her arms wrapped around something large and soft. "That's strange" she thought groggily still half asleep "I don't remember having a bolster." Propping himself up on his elbows she leaned over to take a closer look before screaming and rolling out of bed landing in a painful heap on the carpeted floor. "Clark" she yelled "what's going on."

Clark smiled "well Lois I would say" halfway thought his sarcastic comment however he paused and began to look his friend up and down "okay" he said eventually "back up. Why Lois when most of your stuff is still here" he gestured pointedly at the clothes and magazines that littered the floor of _his _bedroom "are you wearing one of my shirts."

Lois looked at him her mouth wide before closing it quickly and stabbing an accusatory finger in the general direction of his chest "quit trying to confuse me Smallville" she whispered angrily "and tell me what the hell is going on."

The six foot farm boy gulped "well Lois" he looked down at the floor "I guess I got up and went to the bathroom then came back to my room forgetting you were here."

"How could you possible do that" Lois yelled "I thought I was big enough to notice."

"Well Lois to be honest I don't usually go over that side of the bed so it's quite possible." She looked down again and he paused before speaking once more "so why are you wearing my shirt."

* * *

Lois blushed to the roots of her hair. It was then that Clark noticed that today his best friend was a brunet. He had noticed a long time ago that her hair regularly switched between dirty blonde and brown. He preferred the blonde but brown looked good on her as well, _"what colour doesn't"_ he thought suddenly before shaking his head again. After Lois hadn't spoken (nor apparently breathed) for several minutes Clark coughed politely "well Lo."

Lois looked up "Lo?"

"I'm trying it out now answer the question."

"I like it okay" she said eventually "it's comfortable and soft and it keeps me warm."

Clark laughed "all you have to do is ask and it's yours."

Lois scowled "can you leave so I can change or you'll have to see me naked."

"Wouldn't be the first time" Clark muttered.

"I heard that" Lois yelled "out Smallville."

Half an hour later (Lois showers were getting shorter Clark realised) Lois descended the stairs. "You don't have any nice suits" she declared as she entered the kitchen.

Clark looked up shocked busily shoving pancakes onto a plate "Is that important."

"It is if you're taking me out tonight" she said quickly gulping down a few pancakes before heading for the door "come by my apartment in about half an hour. We're going shopping." With that she bolted out of the door and a minute later the sound of her car could be heard hurtling down the drive.

Clark stood looking at the place where his best friend had been "what did she just say" he eventually yelled to no-one in particular.

Half an hour later Clark's pickup pulled up outside of the Talon and its occupant proceeded to knock on the apartment door. A few seconds later he heard Lois yell "it's not locked" before pushing the door open and entering the small apartment.

"Right on time Smallville" Lois said turning around.

"What was that you were" Clark began before stopping suddenly. Lois had exchanged the jeans and jumper for a low cut blouse and pencil skirt which showed off her legs. Instead of the boots of the previous day she was wearing a pair of high heeled black sandals. She looked…..hot.

"What was that Smallville" she asked innocently.

Clark breathed hard "what did you mean when you left earlier."

"I said if you were going to take me out this evening we need to get you something to wear. Can't you have going to a restaurant in plaid."

Clark's mouth hung open for so long that Lois reached over and pushed it closed. "Care to repeat that" he said eventually.

Lois sighed "we're going out tonight Smallville." She grabbed his arm "now come on there's a suit out there with your name on it and a dress with mine."

"Why" all Clark was could manage as he was lead back to his truck.

"Because I said so" Lois replied "now drive Smallville. Schnell, Schnell."

* * *

An hour later the pair were strolling through one of Metropolis' many malls. Rather Lois was strolling and Clark was following behind her carrying the bags. "I thought I only needed a suit" Clark complained shifting the bags into a more comfortable position (they weren't actually heavy but it was the principle of the thing.)

"Well I thought we could give you a wardrobe overhaul while we were at it" Lois replied absently "I need to get some stuff as well." Clark simply groaned in response "come on Clarkie" Lois cajoled "a few more shop's and we can have dinner."

As they looked around the next shop Lois wheeled on Clark "why is it you can never find a shop assistant when you need one. Wait here" and shoving the clothes she had already picked up into his arms she strode off down the aisle.

"Your wife's quite a forceful character isn't she" a man said sideling up to Clark and gesturing to where Lois was shaking an angry finger at an assistant.

"She's not my wife" Clark said quickly

"Sorry" the man said walking away "my mistake."

Clark stood looking at Lois as she stalked towards him. Did they really look that much like a couple? The only thing they had in common was the fact that they argued all the time. Though as Lana had said "the best ones always start that way." _"Besides"_ his brain whispered_ "its not like you haven't thought about it. That and more besides."_

He suddenly felt Lois poking his shoulder "Clark" she cried "earth to Smallville."

"Yes Lois" he said shaking his head in order to dislodge the annoying thoughts.

"I've finished we can go and eat now."

A few hours (and several shops later) Clark pulled up outside of Lois' again. She hopped out and picked up her bags "see you in an hour Smallville are reservations are at eight" with that she disappeared back upstairs.

Clark drove back to the farm in stunned silence. Once he reached the farm he mechanically pulled the remaining bags out of the truck and entered the house. Once he had finished packing his new clothes away he mechanically climbed into the shower and began to prepare for his night out, "_with Lois"_ his brain reminded him.

He closed his eyes and leaned back against the shower wall. _Suddenly his eyes snapped open as he heard a noise. Looking out of the corner of his eye he noticed a flash of blonde hair. Leaning against the wall he heard the noise of the shower door being opened. Spinning around he found that Lois had entered the shower with him. "Lois" he gasped "what are you doing here."_

_"What a girl can't enjoy some quality time with her guy." She sidled up to him and laid her hands on his chest. "I got bored waiting for you anyway."_

_Clark gasped as Lois moved her hands to cup his face "Lois." With that she kissed him._

_Upon feeling Lois' lips on his Clark caved and kissed her back with everything he had wrapping his arms around her back and pulling her closer. He proceeded to devour her lips with his. _

_"Umm Clark" she moaned. _

Just as suddenly Clark's eyes opened again and he found himself alone once more. The past few minutes had been a dream. "What" he thought "is Lois doing to me."

* * *

Half an hour later Clark was once again parked outside of Lois'. Looking in the wing mirror he smoothed down his hair and straightened his blood red tie once more. The tie (as well as the dark suit that went with it) had been picked out by Lois. She had declared that "it suited him" and left it at that.

Gulping he climbed out and walked up to the door. He knocked on it once before pushing it open and walking inside. "I'll be out in a second Smallville" Lois called "make yourself comfortable." Clark sat down on the couch and had just picked up a copy of Modern Soldier when he heard someone enter the room. Looking up he was rendered speechless for the second time that day. Lois was wearing a plunging gown that exactly matched the colour of his tie with strappy gold sandals. "Wow Lois" he managed to get out eventually "you look great."

"Thanks Smallville" she replied smiling "you don't look too bad yourself." She offered him her arm "you coming."

Once they reached the restaurant Clark climbed out and walked around to Lois' side. Then opening the door he offered her his arm "my lady" he said with smile.

Lois said nothing simply taking the arm and climbing out of the truck. Once they reached the front Lois approached the concierge "there's a reservation in the name of Kent."

The stuffy man nodded "Mr and Mrs Kent. If you would please follow me. I have the table you requested."

Clark was just about to correct him about their not being married when Lois put a hand over his mouth "thank you" she said before taking Clark's hand and leading him to the table.

"Here you go" the man said bringing them to a table with in sight of the rest of the restaurant but also concealed behind a pillar.

"So" Clark said helping Lois to sit before taking his own seat "why are we here?"

Lois smiled "my reasons are two fold" she said cryptically "firstly I wanted to get you out of your Lana funk."

"And the second."

"You'll have to wait and see" Lois replied picking up the menu "I hear the steaks good here."

* * *

The meal passed with lots of companionable silence and witty banter. Suddenly Lois looked up before turning to Clark and whispering "kiss me."

Clark blushed "what."

"Kiss me Smallville now."

Clark's brain kicked in at this point and knowing a good opportunity when it saw one made Clark reach move around the table and cupping Lois face in his kissed her with everything he had. When she reciprocated he began to nip at her lower lip slowly gaining entrance to her mouth. His tongue slowly moved in and began caressing hers.

Before anything got too far he heard a polite cough and a surprised (and horribly familiar) voice. "Clark, Lois"

Standing up he found Lana standing behind him dressed in a beautiful white dress, a good looking man hovering a few feet away. "Clark, Lois" she repeated "what are you doing here."

Before Clark could say anything he felt Lois take his hand in hers "We're on a date" she said confidently nudging Clark in the ribs

"You two are going out." Lana's voice sounded strangled

"Sort of" Lois continued "isn't that right Smallville."

Clark nodded "first date" he explained to his astonishing ex. He wrapped an arm around Lois waist "if Lo can stand me there might be some more." Then before he could stop himself he kissed Lois again totally ignoring Lana.

When the pair came up for air Lana was looking at him stonily "can I talk to you in privet Clark."

He looked at Lois who gave him a reassuring nod and a peck on the cheek. Letting go of her waist he followed Lana to a deserted corner of the room.

"What are you doing" she hissed when she was sure they were alone.

"I thought we just told you." Clark replied calmly.

"But you can't date her" Lana's face softened and her voice changed to a semi-cute whine. The type that used to melt his heart "what about me."

Clark bristled "enough Lana" he said angrily "you can't keep leaving then expecting me to be here like an emotional safety blanket when you get back. I love Lois." The last bit was as much a surprise to Clark as it was to Lana.

Her face crumpled "you don't mean that."

Clark smiled "I do actually. I love Lois Lane" he began to walk away "Goodbye Lana, Have a nice life." When he reached Lois he took her hand "come on" he said "let's go."

* * *

Once they had paid they drove back to Lois' to pick up some of her clothes before continuing on to the farm. Neither of them said anything but they both knew it was the right thing to do. Once they reached the farm they got changed before collapsing onto the couch. "You knew Lana was going to be there didn't you" Clark asked a hand wrapped around Lois pulling her close.

She nodded "I have a contact at the Lexor who told me she had a table booked there. I thought it might help you out of your rut if she saw you with a beautiful woman on your arm." Clark laughed but was silent for a few minutes. Eventually Lois spoke again "so what did the two of you say to each other."

Clark was silent for a little while longer before speaking again. "she said that I couldn't date you before pulling the whole 'what about me act' on me again.

"And" Lois asked quietly.

"I told her that she can't keep using me as a backup. If she wants a relationship she can't keep leaving and then coming back."

"Do you want a relationship with her" Lois sounded apprehensive.

Clark shook his head "the last thing I told was that I loved you. She couldn't believe that."

Lois looked shocked "I can't either. You love me."

Clark simply kissed her. Eventually they parted "does that answer your question."

Lois smiled "Smallville" she said quietly "were you serious about that shirt."

* * *

Please Review. It helps me improve


End file.
